Aunts and Uncles redux
by Gary Fedorco
Summary: Chaos at the timegate,the original necronomicon,werewolves and more
1. Chapter 1

Aunts and Uncles

Part 1

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Rouni Kenshin, Kotetsu, Sailor Moon, and any other anime/manga characters who pop up in this Fanfiction do belong to their respective creators and/or owners/parent companies. I am not receiving any monetary gains for writing this Fanfiction. Any original characters in this Fanfiction are mine I guess, somebody needs to keep an eye on them lest they run amuck. I expect other Fanfction Authors to respect them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maybe it was the weather, or maybe just first day of school blues. What ever the reason Ranma was having a devil of a time trying to keep his eyes open. Since his engagements had been terminated by his mother

and he lived with her, leaving Genma behind at the Tendo dojo he had been getting more than enough sleep. Still an early riser to practice the art, the fact that without the constant stress of Nerima and all it intailed he found that his sleep was much more sound.

Thinking it over, he chalked it up to getting up extra early for practice, so he could treat Hotaru to breakfast. It still wasn't right, it was not even the end of first period. His last conscious thought *God I hate algebra.* "If the Duke of Titan would be so kind as to issue his orders, prehaps we could all bask in the glow of his supposed military brilliance." It was a whining, yet laced with a snear voice. In the depths of his dream state Ranma stood in classroom watching himself, at least it looked like him. He seemed younger than he was now, and the scarlett eyepatch threw him off a bit. The loose ponytail, and light gray military uniform seemed definatly out of place. He watched himself raise his head to the large veiw screen, single blue eye flashing with disgust for the much older men across from him. Leaning over to the similary dressed young men about his own age, he spoke to quietly for Ranma to hear what was said. What ever it was, it started a flurry of activity with the gray clad young men, who eagrly hunched over the computer consoles they were seated at, the burst of activity transferd to the veiw screen that dominated the wall opposite from Ranma. For his part he noticed terrain markings, and different symbols start flashing units moving, appearing as new contact was made with hidden forces. A giant wargame thats what this started to look like to Ranma. And from the looks of things his doppleganger had just cut lose with some hidden forces that the old men weren't expecting.

Simulation completed A surprisingly sultry computerized voice spoke from overhead Please stand by for casualty adjustments. While the computer was doing it's calculations, a set of double doors opened behind him. Before he turned around he noticed all the men, young and old alike, stood to attention. The sight of six scantily clad women shocked him, until he realized they were mostly his friends in the Sailor Senshi's outfits. Minako, Ami, Hotaru, Mokoto, Haruka-san and Setsuna-sama.

Setsuna-sama walked ahead of the others and held up a graceful hand "Please gentlemen, at ease." her voice sounded with the same authority that Ranma recognized from the waking world. The only thought coursing through his brain *Holy shit! Iam a pervert, dreaming about my friends like this*

"Mr. Saotome, since I'm boring you with todays lesson perhaps you would like to teach it!" Mr. Davion the American history Professor spoke loudly with a booming voice, that didn't seem to fit his more than moderate build.

Looking to his right, he noticed a girl named Taka. "Um.... how long was I out?" Said girl blushed and spoke in a stage whisper. "Not sure, you were taking notes all through algebra, and then class changed about ten minutes ago."

"Mr. Saotome, I am waiting!" The American Proffessor said in a much quieter voice. Ranma gave the man a cocky half-assed smile and started to move to the head of the class. He generaly liked this American, last year when he transferd to this school it was Setsuna-sama who had arranged his class schedule, well before he had met Hotaru. When he balked at the excellerated classes she arranged for him, she smiled a very secretive smile and simply said those seven magic words "Not up to the challange Mr. Saotome." So he started taking classes that included "History of western civilisation I " with the very same Mr. Davion who now taught the follow up class this year.

Taking a piece chalk from the ledge, he looked at the words on the blackboard and recalled were they had left off the previous year. *Right, the American civil war.* And so he started the recap of last years material. He didn't even pause twenty minutes later, when Mr. Kondo was met at the door. After a quick conference in the hall Mr. Davion walked back in and leaned up against the back wall of the classroom.

It was quarter to twelve when Ranma wrapped up his impromtu lecture on causes and effects the American civil war had on the American political and social identity of the United States.

"Any questions?" Ranma looked at the class most of whom were franticly writing down notes. Seeing the general scramble to copy what he had writen and drew on the blackboad, he lamely scratched the back of his head and held up the chalk towards his teacher. "Sorry?"

"What for?" The world studies teacher asked back.

"Kinda...umm... taking over your class." Ranma was now showing signs of discomfort. "What I mean is did any of what I said make sense?" The class slowed their writing, the prevailing thought that this might be some joke on them.

Leaving his spot on the back wall, Mr. Davion started making his way to the head of the class "Whatever you thought of it, your probably wrong." The sandy haired American turned to the class. "Students, I would like to urge you all to finish taking your notes. Study them and think about what you learned today, thanks to Mr. Saotome you now have a more complete working knowlege of the American war between the states. You are definitly going to have extra essay questions on your first test of the year." A collected groan escaped from the class as well as several pointed dirty looks at a certain pig-tailed martial artist. "Extra-credit essay questions, people extra-credit." The teacher shouted over the ringing bell, his good humored smile turned towards Ranma who was attempting a quick escape via the window.

"Ranma!" The educator spoke calmly. "Before you leave, how?"

Eyes of steel blue meet with inquisitive brown. "Ain't got a clue teach."

"You realize even your speach pattern changed when you taught." The teacher could only watch as Ranma shrugged and leaned back out of the window and out of sight. Walking up to the window, the American took a cell phone out of his jacket pocket and hit a stored number, waiting for someone to pick up he gatherd his belongings and left the room to the two school girls on clean-up duty. In the hallway he got an answer "Ja, is Steiner."

"Fredrick, speak latin, I'm still in school and I can not tell who's who anymore there's ten new teachers here! The teacher spoke rapidly and slurred his words, so only another expert in the language could understand.

"I understand Robert, it seems Elder Ko Lun had her curiosity peaked with good reason. The boys mind is a true treasure trove of information. And now that we have opened his dreamscape we can move on to phase two." The older german said in rapid fire latin mixed with ancient greek.

"Alright I'll meet you at the cafe for dinner, and consolidate our plans. The crystal is set to record anything he dreams, correct? Davion changed to arabic.

There was a pause while his colleague did a mental translation"Yes, we are moving our operation into a house across the street, three doors down from him."

By now Robert was in front of the main office of the school. We will discuss this later, I have to meet now with the princaple and the teachers I put off today. This said in simple pig-latin. Silence answerd him from the other end of the line. So with a smile he said, I'll speak with you later, I'm late for a meeting. This was in german. He closed the signal and entered the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about the time Ranma started his lecture, when the seemingly unperturbable Kasumi Tendo let loose a very unlady like snort of disgust. Tossing the television remote onto the coffee table she looked about the room. Nothing, there was absoulutly nothing to be done. With Akane away for the semester at a school sponserd acting seminar for budding actors, and musicians who were interested in continuing their education in that direction and not due back for some weeks. Her father and Uncle Genma off on a training trip with Granfather Happosai, having adventures of their own. Nabiki gone early to college for extra classes. The house was never this spotless, or empty.

It wasn't just the lack of things to keep her busy, it was those very odd dreams she'd been having. Not only was she under normal circumstances kept out of the loop of insanity that followed the Saotomes, and the rest of the Tendos. But now it seemed her sleep was filling her head with dreams of magic and forests deep and vast, children warriors that were'nt hers, yet were bonded to her out of mutual love for a goddess.

Then in those dreams was Ranma, not the young man she first met three years ago. He was what her Ranma might well become, a leader of fierce warriors, master of himself on and of the battlefield, yet when in her dreams they were alone all trappings of power and comand were shed. It was this Ranma she enjoyed the most, they made each other laugh, they also cried together. Terrible in war, Kind and generous in peace, he was a wonderful friend and lover.

That last thought brought a blush all the way to the young woman's toes, she was rather shocked at the turn some of her dreams had taken.

Looking up at the clock and sighing at the time, she decided perhaps a call to Auntie and a trip to Juban. It would be nice to see Auntie and Ranma, and of course all of his friends who happened to be all very lovely girls. Odd it never seemed to bother her before, but now recently as she thought on it she found herself rather put out by the idea that Ranma spent so much time with girls that weren't herself.

Quickly locking down that strange feeling, she reached for the phone. As she was about pick it up it started ringing which startled her a bit, picking it up she answerd it with her usual calm voice. "Goodmorning, Tendo residence."

"Hello Kasumi-chan, it's Auntie." Nodoka Saotome voice was pleasent and reflected her ever present air of serenity.

"Oh, Auntie it's funny, I was just reaching for the phone to call you!" Kasumi's smile broadend with a warm, loved feeling hearing Ranma's mothers voice.

"Is any thing wrong dear? I can have Ranma go to the dojo as soon as he returns from school, or I can always call the school and get him excused and send him straight away." Nodoka sounded worried.

"No Auntie, I was just going to call and ask if Ranma would be up for a visit from me. I know he's in school now but," She was stopped by Nodoka.

"Well that is why I called you Kasumi-chan, you remember my Neighbors, the Tsukinos and their daughter Usagi?"

"Of course, we went on that picnic with her and the rest of Ranma's friends last summer." Kasumi replied remembering that day, she clearly rememberd Usagi and Hotaru were obviously the closest friends Ranma had in Juban. She had thought the other blond girl and the raven haired miko were acting in a rather foward manner, but taken all in all they seemed like a nice group of friends.

"Well Usagi's mother has called me, it seems her husbands father has had a nasty fall," Nodoka was interrupted.

"Oh...oh my, was he seriously hurt?" the worry evident in Kasumi's voice.

"Well hurt enough that they left for Osaka just a little while ago and asked me to watch the children. And well I was wondering if perhaps if you were not to tied up with your own things you would like to spend a few nights here with me?" Nodoka paused before plunging on. "Kasumi... the thing is while I've whatched many children, they were all girls. I really don't know what little boys like to do, Ranma was taken by his father for so long I just don't know!"

"Auntie of course. With seemingly everyone out of the house doing their own things, to be quite honest the house seems to big and empty. Let me pack a few things and lock up, I believe I can be at the Juban station around quarter to twelve." Kasumi sounded more alive to Nodoka's ears then she had in quite awhile.

"Would you like Ranma to meet you at the station?" The older woman asked.

"No Auntie, I think I'll surprise him. after all we haven't seen each other for three months or more." Kasumi said with an air of mischief.

"I wonder if Usagi would like to have her girlfriends over for dinner and movies, perhaps a slumber party. I think the game system I bought Ranma is the same as Shingos." The elder Saotome started off on a trip down ramble boulevard, only to be interrupted by Kasumi.

"Auntie I really should start getting ready if i'm to catch my train."

" Of course dear, and remember I love all you girls and your welcome anytime. I will see you soon and be careful." Nodoka admonished the young woman.

"Yes I will Auntie, bye-bye." With a lighter step to her walk Kasumi Tendo defacto matriarch of this branch of the tendo clan went about her packing, and last minute check of the home. Soon enough the young lady was on her way first to the Cat cafe with a request that ( if it was not to much trouble, of course ) to have Xian Pu, or perhaps Mu Tzu check the mail and plants. With Ko lun's assurance that it would be no trouble at all, Kasumi was on her way to the train station. Not unnoticed by friends of long aquaintence who smiled and greeted her, and not by strangers, who while not exactly skulking in the shadows were not exactly standing in plain sight.

A cell phone was opened, after a moment of ringing the other end of the line was picked up. "Yes, she's gone, heading to the train station. You know what needs to be done, make sure you get the in quickly and quietly. You screw this up and that Child of Gaia will never let me hear the end of it. And no theft or your dead." The phone link was closed after hearing an affirmitive answer. Stepping out from the mouth of the alley, a rather tall dark haired woman crossed the street and fell in behind the Tendo girl. More than thirty, less then forty her long atheletic legs qickly ate the distance, bringing her within ten yards of her long pony tail slowed it's rapid swinging as her gait slowed. As the followed girl chose her ticket from the automated teller, keen eyes tracked every movement of the girls hand registering the destination. A well manicured hand reached for her cell, quickly dialing a new number and waiting for her turn at the auto-teller. The ringing finaly ceased. "Yes," a quiet voice answered.

"Andre, she's going to Juban." She purchased her ticket, as she waited for a response.

"When does the train leave, Kelly?" Andre asked in his soft calm voice.

"You have fifteen minutes, if you move now." She already knew what his answer would be, and bought two additional tickets.

"I'll see you on the train then, good work Kelly." He was off of the phone before she could repley to his compliment. Kelly looked down at the three tickets and phone, she wasn't to sure about following a pack leader who left so much to chance. But Andre seemed to revel in it, to him it was almost like the icing on the cake that was his life.

She found the correct platform and discovered the Tendo girl standing pateintly alone, oddly the sparse crowd had opened up around her. As Kelly discretly watched her quarry, she studied the Tendo girls face and noted an absent look about her, almost as if she were listening to music or something not even her own unique hearing could pick up. Thowing caution to the wind, she approached the girl.

"Excuse me," Kelly waited only a brief second for Kasumi to aknowledge her with the most serene smile she had ever gotten in her thirty-three years "I was wondering if I had gotten the correct tickets for Juban?" she showed the recently purchased ticket.

"Oh my, let me see," looking at the tickets being shown, "yes they are for Juban, I'm on my way there myself. Would you care to sit together? I don't have many chances to meet people from outside of Japan." Kasumi's enthusiam was to much for the older woman who found herself warmed by this girls sweet smile.

"Yes, I would like that!" The strengh of the replie, startled Kelly, she certainly didn't want to frighten the Tendo.

"Your friends, won't mind?" Kasumi asked looking pointedly at the two extra tickets.

"Oh these, well they are running late, I hope they make it in time." Kelly said as something caught her eye over Kasumi's shoulder. The man she noticed was tall, long scraggly, unkempt dark hair, trench coat spotted and worn. But the out of place part that sealed the deal for her was the powerful smell of fresh blood. She watched as the man calmly took a cell phone out of his coat pocket, he spoke briefly before replacing it. Chancing a glance over her own shoulder she spied Andre and his compaion making their way through the crowd still to far to help, things were turning sour fast. The train was fast appoaching. Her attention turned back to the unkempt fellow making his way towards the two of them, she was now officialy out of time.

"Lady Tendo, please get behind me there's trouble coming our way." Her voice calm and resolute, her eyes locked on the foulness that was quickly approaching. She was reaching into her purse for her favored talisman, knowing that this probably wouldn't turn out well for her, she was no warrior.

Kasumi Tendo turned to where her new friend was staring and saw the fast approaching bedraggled man. She instantly reacted, the words flowed from her lips, hands making sutble motions in front of Kelly and herself. A look of shock quickly replaced by fear appeared on the mans face as he was shoved back by a harsh wind that seemed to melt around any bystanders.

As the immediate shock of what happened disapated, Kelly gripped the handle of her broad bladed dagger that by its self was a deterent, not to mention the enchantments laid on the weapon. Taking a step towards the still disoriented man-beast, she hesitated for a second and watched as it seemed to be struggling between man and it's corrupted full werewolf form. The gentle feel of Kasumi's hand on her arm arrested any thought of moving in for the kill.

"Kelly dear, I think it best if someone more used to dealing with the corrupted, dispatch it." The last was said with a hint of sadness.

As kelly looked at her she realized there was commotion on the platform across from them and saw a lean but huge reddish-brown wolf making an incredible leap across the to sets of tracks, barely missing being struck by their arriving train.

What little crowd that was on the platform, decided at that moment taxi rides were the way to get to their destinations today. The red wolf took one galloping leap more to blindside the still struggling man-beast, a sick, tearing sound, which caused any departing passengers from the newly arrived train to beat a hasty retreat out the nearest exits.

"Lady Tendo you knew my name I never," Kelly's words were cut off by an older looking fellow with shoulder lenth chestnut hair, sporting a graying mustach and goattee.

"Everyone please, into the train I'm sure we will have a simply amazing conversation in rout too, where? Ah, right Juban." The whole time he spoke his eyes never left the spectical on the platform. Once the small group was on the train, he turned back to the open door. Casting a look towards Kasumi, he gave her a lopsided grin that reminded her of Ranma.

"Is your friend coming along Lady Tendo?" he asked through his smile.

Quickly scanning the compartment and noting the absence of any other passengers she nodded, moving next to Andre she shrugged and gave a piercing whistle, which seemingly the wolf obeyed at once. As the red wolf bounded towards the doorway, which started to close.

"Hanse!" The shout brought his younger companion quickly, large arms gripped the doors keeping them open enough for the wolf to slip through.

Once inside the large wolf started to transform quickly into a man dressed much like Andre, comfortable jeans, his jacket was leather whereas Andre's was denim both wore servicable hiking boots. The third and obviously youngest was dressed in a more fashionable style faded and worn jeans a tee shirt with some freestyle snowboarders logo on it. His close cropped blond hair struck Kasumi as very military and not in the style of the clothes he wore.

Turning to the late comer more sounds escaped her lips and a soft glow encased her hand which drifted over to the clean shaven dark haired man, the glow gently removing any sign of blood from the mans mouth, hands and clothes. Once that was done Kasumi sat down with little of her usual grace, and promptly put her face into her hands and started to sob.

The three men all looked at each other in discomfort, when Kelly who was busy redoing her ponytail looked at all three men. *What a bunch of ...ugh.* "For Gaia's sake, get out of my way. I swear if brains were dynimite the three of you would'nt get enough to blow one of your noses."

Three men sat and watched and waited for the Tendo girl to calm down while Kelly McIntye gently hugged her and stroked her hair. Andre clearly the oldest turned to the silent dark haired man. He had'nt uttered one word except for a brief thank you to Kasumi for the cleansing he had received.

"Good job on that spirial back there friend, I'm Andre of the Children of Gaia, this" indicating the blond Hanse, "overgrown cub is Hanse of the Get of Fenris." He opted not to introduce the two women.

"I am Faruq Silent Strider of the lone meadow cairn in Lebenon, I know of a child of Gaia by the name of Andre, and his tasks are heavy. I was sent by my elders to aid him. Are you he?" Faruq's voice was level and calm, his gaze never waverd during the introductions. Now his stony gaze turned to Hanse, "no offense Get, you seem young for this."

Any retort by the Get was cut short, by the conductor coming down the car checking tickets. Polite questions were asked in broken english as to the happenings at the last stop. And a warning the the Police would be stopping the train at the next stop, for questions. Kasumi snapped out of her crying jag and repeatedly apoligized for dropping her friends ticket along with her own.

Asking the obviously distressed young lady, to calm down and not worry about the ticket the conductor moved on. Once he was gone Kasumi quietly blew her nose into a fresh hankerchief provided by the mostly silent Faruq. Bowing towards the three men, her voice filled with emoition said. "I must apoligize, I was told many years ago by my mother that this might come to pass. I almost had forgotten what she taught me, but recently Gaia has been sending dreams to me." Taking a deep cleansing breath she continued "I am sorry, the blood and suddeness of it all, and the empty one, you should grieve for him he was'nt like that out of his own design. His soul was begging for release, But for Gaia's grace go one of you!"

"Priestess we must speak with you as soon as possible, but I'm afraid it will have to wait," he paused and looked at Faruq, "you'll have to go with her at least off the train, yes!" At the tall man's nod he continued with detailing the groups dispositions and watches for Kasumi. She startled them when she told the four werewolves that she would'nt need watching if she was in the company of Ranma.

"Lady tendo," Hanse began in a reasonable tone, "it is our desire to protect you. And to leave you to the protection of a mere human is the hight of foolishness!" He ended palms up for emphesis, truly believing she would immediatly see the truth. They were all a little dismayed by her sudden burst of laughter!

"Oh my... thank you Hanse, at first glance I was begining to think you did'nt have any humor at all." She was gently ruffling the young Garou's close croped hair.

"Priestess, should he become corrupted and betra....," he never finished.

"Ranma Saotome is beyond suspicion, think carefully before you bring anything like that up again." Kasumi had glared at the Get of Fenris, and she soon enough included them all, before continuing. "Ranma has sacrificed to much for my family already, sacrificed his own well being to often for his friends to deserve anything but your respect." She finished by quietly apoligizing for her outburst, but remaind absoulute in what she said.

"It will be as you say, Priestess." They all finally agreed with great reluctence, as the train started slowing into the stop. "Good luck everyone. May the goddesses hand protect us!" She spoke quietly gazing out at the assembled police force on the train platform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna had seen better days, here she was waiting for one of the Saturn royals, she did'nt like the fact that she felt compelled to awaken them. But, the possibilities that may come to pass if she did not act would be a catastrophe of an epic proportion. Currently, she was watching the girl run in circles in an apparent struggle to keep her short stature trim. Setsuna started casting the spell that would turn this girl life upside down.

With red hair, a lighter shade then her brothers or sister, almost bordering on a pinkish hue. Her shortness and a rather easy going personality made her an over all cute girl. Endowed with computer skills that would put Ami to shame, during the Silver Millenium the first Princess of Saturn was the leading military analyst, (spymaster) for the royal house of Saturn, her talent in techno-wizardry was simply second to none. That was until she and her father the King had a falling out over her younger half brother, Ramses the Duke of Titan. His mother the former duchess, and second Queen of Saturn had passed after his sister was born, due to complications.

The little girl was born bearing the sign of Saturn, which marked her as the guardian of Saturn. The Kings grief over his wifes death broke something inside him. At first all her sister and herself could feel was the injustice of the outward signs of the kings mourning over his second queens death, he surely didn't mourn their own mothers death half as much.

It wasn't till the eighth anniversary of the woman's death, when the oldest child of the house of Saturn return for a state visit. Prince-consort Farren with his wife the High Queen of the Terran solar system had come under the fiction of trade and the renewal of other agreements. She soon learned what was going on, her eldest brother came to her one evening and asked how she was doing in her studies. Now at the age of twelve to have the Prince-consort of the most beautiful and powerful monarch ask about her studies as if she were an adult, well that was something else. She nor her younger sister were allowed to attend the state dinner for longer than to eat and make an impession on the many nobles and their sons attending.

After she told him, he asked how she thought their ten year old half brother was faring, when she told him she saw very little of him these days. He gave her a very sad look, and told her of the training her ten year old brother had been receiving for the past five years. Harsh, tortured, they were words that didn't begin to describe the hours of endless torment. The worst was when he told her, "I asked him about his mother, do you know what he said?" She just shook her head, terrified at what his answer would be. "Nothing, he just stared at me! Serenity was with me, and she comanded him to answer my question, after along time he clear his throat, ' I'm not allowed to speak of her, Father says I am not worthy.' As I'm sure this didn't sit well with myself or my Queen." He finished with a long sad sigh, "Father is not well, when Serenity and I asked him about it he flew in to a rage and struck Ramses, hard enough to be sent for medical treatment, the healers tell me he may very well lose his eye."

She, the first princess of Saturn was heartbroken, her mind flashed to all those moments that he had tried to be friendly with her and her sister kalayla and they snubbed him. Out of some petty jealousy over some twisted pecking order of two dead queens. They spurned the offers of the friendship of their own blood. Times when they so obviously wanted little to do with him or his sister, and he would quietly nod his head and mumble quietly, something about training, give them a sad smile and leave them be. She and her sister were as horrible as their father!

Farren held her, while she cried for what seemed like an eternity, when she did calm down and said something about talking to Kalayla. He told her Serenity was having the same talk with her as they had. The news that their brother was moved to the High Queens flagship in orbit, made her want cry again! It was Farren's gentle words that stopped her, "He's moving to attend the royal military academy on Mars, I'll take you to see him before we leave tonight. So maybe you should get yourslf cleaned up, some people can cry and look passable, you look hideous!" And he laughed when she punched at him.

After Nene hit the ground and curled up into a fetal position, Setsuna steped off the surrounding bleachers and walked the short distance to the downed girl. Looking around, even as sure as she was and seeing no one about, knelt down and gently touched her shoulder. "Nene...," after she got no response, she managed to roll the girl over to see her face. Gently patting her cheek, Nene started to come around, "Nene, come on wake up now!"

The girl groaned a bit before an eye flutterd open, followed quickly by the second. "Where are my brothers," Nene nearly shouted, "my sisters? I have to beg forgiv...." she stopped suddenly, aware of the here and now. Her guard went up immediatly, "I'm sorry, I have been pushing myself to hard, studying and training for the police academy! I...I must have fainted." Nene finished weakly.

"I certainly hope not, otherwise I'll just try a stronger spell to wake your memories, your memories of your past life that is." Setsuna's enigmatic smile spoke volumes. "Let's go my dear, we will talk on our way to your apartment."

"You....Your Guardian Pluto, but I don't understand." Nene was helped up and held until she regained her balance.

Taking the younger girl by the arm and leading her to the bleachers, where her gym bag was. Setsuna spoke in a low and calming tone, while looking at her watch. "Don't worry I'll explain things at my home, we have enough time for you to clean up and changed first, there are people you'll want to meet and they will most certainly want to meet you!" Picking the gym bag up for the still unsteady Nene, she directed her out of the atheletic field and down the street towards the girls apartment.

As they walked down the street, Setsuna started to think on that possable future she had pretty ruthlessly crushed. It was arather bleak one with corporations controling most of society, Nene would have been part of a band of heroines called Knightsabers. Perhaps in another reality, not one she can help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are sometimes truths that a leader of a nation must keep from his/her people. The begining of the amazons didn't quite start 3,000 years ago, as proudly stated by Matriarchs and warriors. Ko Lun, as a matriarch knew this quite well. Her people were old, refugees from the heavens allied with the kings of Saturn, their own lord was a great captain of warriors. He, it was written would send his armies to fight for only certain reasons but to bring justice to people who needed it the most was indeed his major motivation. Throughout the terran solar systems it seemed any people could ask for his aid and he would come. With diplomats to settle a dispute in a peaceful fashion, or with a warband, often his warriors would strike hard and fast leaving the wrong doers losing more than they thought to gain.

The first time his intervention was requested, the people of Gaia right here on earth were beset by a queen of another earthly nation. This queen ruled over her own people with an iron fist and the people of Gaia wanted nothing to do with her or her manical hunger for power. New to the lordship of his domain of the moon Titan, it was maintained by stewards his mother trusted, so was ready to go where he lead them.

Knowing of a sacred trust his mother had with Gaia and none others of the solar system would help the scattered tribes of Gaia. He made clear to that queen of darkness he would not tolerate any incursions into the lands of Gaia. Her forces must leave or be forced out! Queen Beryl of the land of Mu laughed at this young fool and increased the forces in the lands of Gaia she had already taken and then dared him to throw her warriors out.

Giving orders that Titan should be stripped of every able bodied warrior the young Duke was determined to severly punish that black queen of Mu. When his chief general voiced his concern that the dukes own father the king of saturn may take advantage of the absence of the warriors of Titan. The duke just said he would deal with his father, "I owe him for a lot of pain the least is my eye!" Nothing else was said, arms and armor was issued to the women of titan, and left with a handful of elder veterens. The phrase "we'll be back inside of two weeks!" was said by husbands to wives throughout Titan.

The Archduke of Titan struck at Beryl of Mu where she least expected, with great cunning the dukes forces slipped through a hole in Mu's defenses and aimed their strike at the capital. The small garrison was destroyed and the capital looted along with several other cities of Mu. The mighty armies in the occupied lands of Gaia witherd from the loss of supplies.

Large warbands of fierce Garou started attacking the hosts of Mu, the slaughter continued until the last of the enemy fled from the lands of Gaia. It was at this time word came that word came that forces of Saturn had made planetfall on the now besieged home of the men of Titan, leaving their wounded in the care of the people of Gaia, who swore to protect them.

When the duke was to board his ships he was stopped by a woman of Gaia leading a thousand Garou warriors. When he asked, she spoke with the authority of the Goddess Gaia whose children he came to protect and now the great moon Titan will receive the aid of these selected warriors. He protested, he did not know the way of war as Garou fought, "who will lead them?"

"I will, I am called Myst the handmaiden of Gaia, her Highpriestess, her voice to the outerworlds and now she speaks with anger to those who would take advantage of one as noble as you."

This is what is written in the most secret of texts, known only to the Matriarchs and a handful of the most powerful mages in the tribe. The last Garou that visited the Amazon nation was a child of Gaia his name was Andre it was awhile ago maybe two months before she felt compelled to help her great-granddaughter collect her husband. He talked of finding the reincarnation of the High priestess of Gaia, he said he came to see if the ancient oaths still held. When asked if he heard anynews of the Lord of Titan, he smiled. "Would Gaia cripple her daughter by denying her the love she and the Wolfdragon had. He's with her now all she need do, is tell him the words he needs to hear."

For a year suspicion gnawed at her, when Ranma's mother recinded all the fiancee's claims, she was shocked that Ranma became more relaxed with both Xian Pu and Ukyo, the only Tendo girl he remained friends with was Kasumi. So, as suspicions started to accumulate she sent for the help of academics and wizards, the thought of being at ground zero when something unnatural was happening was to much. Doctor Fredrik Steiner was there with a team with quite an international pedigree.

Now was the time to put some thought into just how much to tell Xian, or if tell her anything at all. The prestige of being married to the reincarnation of their rightful lord, might not stand up to the ultimate heartbreak when he goes to the Priestess. It was with a heavy heart that she told her heir to put out the closed sign after the last of the lunch crowd left. When asked, she just said. "We will having company tonight, now no more questions and do as your told." After that she was left to her own thoughts, and she was uneasy with even them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soun Tendo was a man who long ago came to terms with his limitations, and his present circumstances proved it, a two years ago he would have been swifter in finding an excuse to avoid a training trip with the master. Alas, he was caught flatfooted along with his very good friend Genma, so the pair, nearly spent and broken by great hardships had finaly given the evil master the slip along with something they found that seemed to strike fear into the master himself.

The city of Singapore was a truly lovely city, very clean and modern. A far cry from the jungle temples and villages the master had them frequent. He was also a bit worried about surviving in this form of urban land, in the wilds he and Saotome could live by their outdoor skills and their wits. Here it took money! Saotome swore he had them covered in that area, Soun remained dubious on that boast. He would simply die of shame if he needed to call his dear sweet Kasumi and ask for her to come get him. He was strangly confident that his eldest daughter would be able to retrieve him from a foreign prison, he saw first hand how powerful she was with the carrot and stick technique her mother was so good with.

Soun realised they were standing in front of the very place they came to the city for instead of making a straight run for home. The master would surely still be looking for them to flee north and rely on their survivial skills to escape back to Japan with this dreadful book. Little did the master know, according to Genma he hadn't seized all of the money his two students had.

As they entered the office for Federal Express and joined the line, Soun thought threw the plan that Genma and himself had come up with, send this tome of knowledge on ahead to Genma's son with a letter explaining the possible effects on the old letch. He would surely guard it from any harm, as his repeated threats to put the old freak down for good were any indicator. Then they would catch a ship and work off their passage if they could not simply buy out right cabins. He thought long and hard as to how Genma could conceal any extra cash from the master, * I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, a little sake and he'll spill the beans.*

Again, caught wool gathering he stepped up to the counter with his best friend just in time to hear his friend talking to the agent. " My good fellow I need to send a rather large package to Tokyo, but it must be recieved by only one person."

"Of course sir, we can arrange for it to be returned to the shipping office and sent out again the next day." The agent said.

"Well, perhaps I suppose Nodoka can sign for it...." Genma started to hedge around the issue.

"Genma, let anyone sign for the thing, the more secretive you are the better chance the master will find out about this!" Soun spoke with an authority of a master of the arts he so seldom showed.

"Yes, quite right Tendo! Please send this overnight." The solid built martial artist said, while considering something, as the rather large tome was being sized for transport.

"Soun, do you think, well the way Akane ended things with Ranma, well the way Kasumi consoled the boy, do you think maybe......" Genma left it up in the air.

"No old friend, I know my daughters minds, they love the idea of a brother to take charge of the family dojo, but to wed him , I think they have other plans." Soun spoke with the same calmness as before.

"Alright, Tendo! I'm sorry I just was looking out for both our families, the two branches should be joined at least ," It was as far as Saotome got.

"I refuse to give any thought to that madness any more, so please stow that garbage for now." Soun took a breath and continued in a more calm tone. "Genma, just let rest already, please?"

"Yes... Tendo I suppose your right, but a man can dream can't he." Genma said with a chuckle.

" The total is 11,986 yen." the agent said continuing on. "That's with the overnight price, sir?"

"Fine, as long as this book gets' to my son, here...." the sound of soggy bills being pealed apart was heard.

As the agent uncomfortly handled Genma's money. Soun made an observation "Genma, where have you been hiding that money!" A creepy, crawling feeling came over him.

"An american prison movie!" Genma's reply was enough, for Soun himself and the agent who went quite pale.

"Well, get your reciept, and let's go on .... we've held this young mans' attention long enough." Soun said in an extermly put out voice.

"Yes, well good day to you sir, and thank you for your help." As genma turned his friend towards the exit. He was already thinking of plans of what to do with any grandchildren his son gave him. It already didn't matter who the mother was to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is where I think is a good place to stop. First I would like to apologise for the huge gap in the update. A rewriten prolouge is now nearly done. Again I am sorry, but sometimes real life gets after you and you just can't escape.

Authors notes: Well all I have to say is I'm relying greatly on the Anime, Manga, The Game systems of many role playing games before they became depersonalised, and Popular folk lore.

I do have high hopes this meets with any expectations of any who read this bit of fanfiction, anyway my e-mail is

So send me info! Nextime the vampires start showing up and Kenshin also!

Gary Fedorco


	2. Chapter 2

By: Gary T. Fedorco

Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon,, Ruoni Kenshin, Kotetsu and any other Anime and/or Manga Title, characters or any such thing pops up in this fanfiction belong to their creators and the companies that published/distributed them. No copyright infringment is intended, I am making absoulutely no money of any kind writing this fanfiction.

This piece of fanfiction is a result of my esteem for the creators of such an excellent body of work.

The fanfiction also contains original characters based on Whitewolf game systems[Werewolf,Vampire,Mage,etc,etc.] I am taking what I think is the best for literary purposes and letting the rest fall to the wayside. The same will go for any Cthulu mythos material that appears. Any original characters that appear are mine I suppose.

Ranma landed in a graceful three point ready stance, shocking some nearby freshmen. They barely registered on his radar, as he gazed over the school's courtyard. There, over by the main gate, his friends were standing in a loose circle around Hotaru. Probably asking the youngest of them how her first day of High school was, more likely chit chatting about Sailor scout stuff, Ranma thought darkly to himself. Trying to ignore the throbbing at his temples, yet actually feeling the pain sink lower until it was right behind his eyes. He made his way over to the girls, clutching the bridge of his nose. In the amount of pain he was starting to experience, he never realized his nose had started bleeding.

Ami happened to be the first to notice the approaching martial artist. Still watching him, she leaned over and broke in on her friends conversation.

"Hey, here he ...comes." Her exclaimation died halfway, as she started moving towards the pig-tailed young man.

Reaching him first, Ami quickly dropped her bookbag and took out a handful of tissue and clamped them onto his bleeding nose, while tilting his head back.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Ami asked.

"No, no Mercury, I don't think I'll be okay for quite along time!" His answer was accusatory, and struck Ami like a slap to the face.

Mokoto arrived just as Ranma finished answering Ami and noticed the change in dynamics immediatly. "Hey, what's the hold up?" She watched Ami turn upset eyes towards her.

"He called me Mercury." Ami's voice matching her eyes.

"Hah!" Mokoto forced a laugh. "I guess that makes me Mars, huh!"

"Jupiter, your Jupiter." His quiet voice was just as thunderous, as if shouted from a mountain top to the girls ears. Usagi and the others had arrived to hear Ranma's statement. With wide eyes, and questions on their lips. They closed ranks around the stricken martial artist.

"My head hurts so bad, I can't even see straight."

The martial artist loked to be in a pain, not one of the girls was familier with, so did the only thing they could. Half-carry, half-drag the stricken young man towards his home.

Kasumi rode quietly in the taxi, next to the man known as Faruq, the lean, werewolf warrior. One of many who pledged themselves to her protection. She knew the possibility the Goddess Gaia would summon her. This ancient heritage was made known to her by her own mother, although she took her mothers words with complete faith. She had never believed things in this world could climax to the point, Gaia Goddess of Earth would indeed call her forth to defend sacred Earth.

Now her mind wandered over several explanations, as to why this gentleman from the mid-east was escorting her to her destination. The woman she looked to as the next best thing to her real mother would definitly have some, rather pointed questions.

It was the overabundance of air fresheners in the taxi that snapped Kasumi out of her thoughts. Taking a good sniff at the air in the cab, to her it smelt fishy. As she moved to roll down the window, she saw the direction they had just turned. They were meant to go left!

"Faruq!" She screamed as her danger sense went off. "We're going the wrong way!"

"STOP THE CAB!" Faruq's shout taking on a definite feral quality to it, as he savagely lunged foward.

As Kasumi braced herself, she caught her first real good look at the cab driver. Extremly small deformed ears, thinning hair covering a bald pate that seemed to her texured, somehow like fish scales. The driver turned in response to Faruq's attempt to grab him, and sunk piranha sharp teeth into the forearm of the now hybird wolf form of Faruq. Kasumi saw the inhuman widespaced eyes.

The taxi came to an abrupt halt by veering and smashing into the rear of aparked car. Kasumi seizing her chance slammed her whole body against the door, while tugging on the handle. The door thankfully opened rather more easily than she had expected, with the unexpected result of being dumped on to the pavement by her own momentum. The newly chosen high priestess of the earth mother quickly picked herself off the hard ground, and started backing away from the now violently shaking automobile. From her vantage point, she could see both her bodyguard and the taxi driver/fishman growing, morphing, becoming something larger and much more savage.

With large bulges appearing on the body of the small taxi, and the occasional furred arm, or aquaticly monsterious head being seen through the now mostly shattered windows, crowds were watching with growing horror. Kasumi could do nothing for the moment but continue her backwards retreat, away from the crazed melee taking place before her eyes. The girl priestess backed up until she was stopped by what seemed to be a wall that would not yield.

"Hello, my dear." The voice was quiet, yet forceful and elegant at the same time, she managed to tear her eyes away from the insane fight taking place in the now ruined automobile, cranning her neck what she saw made her blood run cold.

Her first scream was pure instinct, the creature behind her was the most loathsome apparition she could ever imagine seeing. The shoulder length filthy white hair and albino skin were one thing, but the piercing yellow-red reptilian eyes along with it's overlarge fangs which cut into the horrors, own lower lip producing an unhealthy looking puss to ooze about it's chin.

Kasumi's mind almost could not comprehend how such vileness could be contained in a human form. Trying not to spill the contents of her stomach, she looked at the full sized werewolf attempting to extradite it's self from the wrecked car.

"FIND RANMA FARUQ!" Kasumi screamed at the werewolf over the sounds of tearing metal.

"Oh, nonono..., quiet my little darling." The softness of the voice startled her with it's calming effect it had on her. As she felt the the creatures arms wrap tighter around her waist, she could feel her eyes become heavier. The last thing her mind processed was the veiw of Faruq from above, his full crinos battle form, claws and jaws dripping gore looking up towards her.

Whoever had her, wasted no time in somehow putting her mind to sleep.

The conversation that was going on in the appartment of Nene Rominova was rapidly turning into a major headache for Setsuna Meiou.

"I still don't understand?" Nene looked up from repacking clean work out clothes. Setsuna had already packed an overnite bag, while the girl was in the shower.

"Why couldn't you just wake all of my memories, and why did you have to hit me with the worst one possible." Nene paused, jamming a pair of gym shoes into the bag a bit more forcefully than needful. Looking Setsuna in the eyes and with hands on her hips leaving no doubt of her desire for the truth.

"Then you leave the rest murky, and a hell of a lot just plain missing!"

"Nene, I have the utmost respect for your intellect, but until more of your memories come back to you." Setsuna gave the younger woman a slight smile before continuing "I'll just give you the short version."

"Go on?" Nene prompted.

Setsuna stood across the room from the shorter red head and directed her red-eyed gaze unwaiveringly into the blue eyes of Nene.

"I could have tried for more of your past live's memory, but I had no desire for your head to explode... or implode. I forget which exactly happens. It has to do with human memory vibration intensity."

"So ... I could have been killed?" Nene looked a bit green.

"Want me to jar any more memories loose or just let them resurface more natually." Setsuna said with a smirk.

"Thanks but no, I think I'll wait."

"Don't you trust me?"

Nene paused zipping her gym bag and stared at Setsuna [aka. Sailor Pluto], and decided to go with the gut feeling she was getting from those hazy memories.

"No... not as far as I could throw you!"

"Fair enough I suppose, now come along," Setsuna flashed into her Sailor Pluto guise and held out her hand, "grab your bags and trust me I won't let you go."

Shouldering her purse and gym bag, she looked around again. Deciding nothing important was forgotten, placed her left hand on Pluto's shoulder and nodded.

With another flash the pair was gone.

Arkham, Massachusetts

Arkham Univesity Library

On the other side of the world; . Richard "Red" Detweiler was just finishing another part of his three year long assignment. Closing the heavy leather bound tome, after making some finale notations to the large pile of pads sitting next to him. Tossing his pencil on to the table, he leaned back and stretched his arms over his head. Hearing some painful, yet satisfying pops.

He was bone weary and all things considered would have much rather have had a combat assignment. But he was a soldier and carried out his orders to the fullest extent of his abilities. He trusted his comanding officers to appoint the right men for each one of the many tasks involved in this sometimes horrific mission. So he kept his complaints to himself, he knew how important this was to National Security.

Standing up, he made his way over to the heavy steel door with the security glass and depressed the intercom button. "I'm done!"

A guard wearing the uniform of the University Library security looked in at him through reinforced glass, stepped back and nodded off to his right.

"Please leave the pencils you were given onto the table and step back towards the far wall." The disimbodied voice coming over the intercom had a confidant quality, as if the instructions would be immediatly obeyed. Which they most cetainly were obeyed.

It had taken him far to many weeks to finally receive the Universtity's permission to get his hands on this imperfect version of the Necronomicon. It was a copy in classic greek, and he had only three days to translate the more pertinant parts for his investigation. He had no intention of angering the the University, he just may have to ask for a follow up vist to recheck his work.

After backing to the wall and holding his hands out to show them clearly, the door opened and three campus security men filed into the room. Following the three uniformed men came the Librarian who had taken care of him these last three days.

Moving quickly to Reds side the guard sporting a seargent's ensignia lifted his clipboard and began asking a series of yes and no questions. Questions such as; Do you have an overwhelming urge to begin construction on an obelisk, or if he had any desire to sail for the south Pacific? Many of the other questions were much more strange. All of them made the . very nervous.

While Red was being questioned the heavy tome was lifted and placed onto a cart, in an economy of motion and wheeled out and down the deserted corridor by the ever quiet Librarian followed by one of the armed guards.

After nearly fifteen mimutes of the extermly odd questions, Red found himself being escorted down the same hallway, with his notes and translations carefully secured in his briefcase. He was glad to see they let him out of the main enterance, his car was only a brisk five minute walk from that point.

The entire walk was tense Red could almost feel the gaze of someone or something on him and he unconsiously started to walk faster. This assignment had sharpened his danger sense to a fine edge and his senses were all but screaming danger. Reaching his car, he produced a small penlight from his jacket and checked the inside, paying special attention to the back seat. Once he was sure, he had the door unlocked and himself in with the engine running. Taking a few spare moments to remove his weapons from the locked and reinforced middle console. Transfering the large crucifix onto his lap and his sqeeze bottle of holy water to the passenger side seat, he looked back for his desert eagle and noticed it missing.

The alarm bells didn't even register in his mind completely, when he felt the muzzle of his own weapon touch the back of his neck.

"Y'all know it's a mite dangerous to keep a loaded sidearm, just lying about?" The southern drawl, and the fact that he did look carefully into the backseat let him know exactly who and what he was dealing with. Red was sure the Vampire currently holding his own weapon to the back of his head could hear his heart beating a wild tune, he chanced a look into the rearveiw mirror and saw the vampire had dropped the obfuscation.

"Joshua, may I have my gun back?" Red cautiously asked.

"By all means Col. Detweiler," Joshua the vampire looked to Red as if genuinly ashamed, "I only took it before any unpleasantness could take place, before any missunderstanding could be cleared up."

"Right! Gun...now!" This time when Red looked at the vampire he saw what may have been a hint of mischief in his eyes. The weapon was however promptly deposited into his hand.

"Now why are you following me Joshua?" Red asked the vampire.

"I have information for you, that Victor wants you to have and I need a ride somewhere. You Col. Detweiler are in a unique position to get me where I need to be."

"I'm going to need more than that, you realize." Red was already removing the holy water from the passenger seat, he had a gut feeling and his gut was telling him two vampires known to a goverment official just don't offer information for fun.

The vampire Joshua watching Red's every move under stood and was seated in the front with inhuman speed. "Well, Victor wants you to know, you'll never find what you need in the Arkham copy of the Necronomicon."

"And you couldn't drop that clue to me before I spent three very long nights cooped up, trying to make sense out of a copy writen in ancient greek." Red's reply was rather rough as he put the car into gear and started to pull out.

Tying his shoulder length black hair back into a ponytail, Joshua turned to Red and opened his mouth to reply when something larger than the average man lurched out and slammed into the sedan's front passenger side door.

"What the..." Red's voice trailed away as the two looked at the humanoid fishlike face that was apparently trying tear it's way into the car, with it's razor sharp looking shark teeth. The vampire turned to Red and shouted "Deep one of Dagon, drive!"

Throwing the car quickly into reverse Red slammed his foot down on the gas and backed the car up, dropping the horrifying beast onto the pavement and into a second unseen creature. Slamming the brakes in turn hoping to shed the second nightmare that was even now clawing it's way up the trunk, inching it's slimey bloated body closer to it's prey.

Without a word Red dropped the desert eagle into the waiting hand of Joshua, who in turn wasted no time in firing two well aimed shots into the scaled loathsome and foul head of the beast. Once the first shot was fired Red lost no time in putting the car back into drive. He saw the first creature rising to it's feet, and saw how misshapened and utterly inhuman it was, flooring the gas once again he rammed it. What Joshua had called a Deep one seemed to cling to the front fender of Reds car, but even inside the racing auto both Red and Joshua heard the tearing of metal; and then the double bump telling them the horror was gone.

After a few minutes and after feeling safer Red turned and looked at his passenger. "Important information?" His eyes back to scaning the road for more danger.

"Victor did say important...and he might have mentioned the world ending, Great old ones, the original Necronomican." The southern vampire kept his eyes behind them piercing the darkness for any signs of pursuit.

Red had been fumbling his cell phone open and dialing. "And this ride you need...not any where local is it?"

"Tokyo, Japan Col. Detweiler...Nerima ward to be percise." Joshua said with a smile. "Visit Saotome."

"I'm calling this in, can you drive? I'm going to be busy trying to explain all this to my commanding officer."

"Delighted to Col. Detweiler...delighted."


End file.
